You're My Best Friend
by corruptone
Summary: You hear the opening bars of a familiar song fill the room, Will is serenading you. And you can't help but think how wrong this is. You're married now.  WEMMA!


Cos, I ended up watching a lot of Glee lately and I never noticed how cool Emma is before, with her cute grandma outfits and constant usage of hand sanitizer. And while it would be far more epic if Emma and Puck got together, I'm cool with Emma and Will too. :)

Review...? because lately even a flame would be nice. Seriously people.

* * *

He nearly gives you a heart attack.

It's the first day back from Christmas break and you enter your office early, the blinds are drawn shut and the room is filled with a winter gloom. You reach for the light switch and as the fluorescent bulbs begin to flicker into life, Will jumps up from under your desk. You squeal in shock and he flicks a button on a CD player he's left on top of your desk.

You're regaining your composure slowly; just about ready to speak and ask him what on earth he's doing when the opening bars of a familiar song begin to fill the room.

Will has always loved Queen. And now he's serenading you with 'You're My Best Friend.'

You can't help but think how wrong this is, you're married now. Sure, you're not quite as happy as you thought you would be, being a married woman, and you don't have that happy newlywed glow you always hear being talked about. It's not like you feel any happier than you did before Carl, in his infinite romanticism, whisked you off to Vegas.

Not for one second though, do you let the thought enter your head that you don't feel like the perfect newlywed pride because you're not actually happy.

Will's still singing, but there's no elaborate dance number like when he performs with the glee kids, instead he's standing right in front of you, eyes locked with your own.

When Will sings, you can't help but get lost in his voice and you feel tears pool in your eyes as they begin to in his. He reaches out and gently pulls your hand from your sides, you flinch when his fingers brush over your wedding ring but he continues to hold your hands in his own as he sings the lines,

"_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend"_

Suddenly you are flooded with so many feelings at once and you don't know what to do with all of them. He's saying he loves you, no matter what you do, no matter how bad your OCD gets.

The song's drawing to a close now and as the last notes die out, Will places his hands on your shoulders. If it had been anyone else but Will touching you this entire time, you probably would have had a panic attack or drowned yourself in Lysol by now.

"Emma, you are my best friend."

"Wi-"

"Before you speak though, Em, I want you to know that every word that I just sung is true."

God, he's so charming and it's in this moment that you finally admit to yourself how much you regret marrying Carl. Because Will understands you, Will doesn't want you to change.

Because Will loves you more.

Will reaches out to hug you, probably reassured by the fact that you haven't hit him yet or run out of the room and you fall in his arm, resting your head on his chest.

His beautiful voice is still reverberating inside your head.

You're married and yet you want Will so badly. Will and everything he has to offer you. He was right, dentist or no dentist, what you two have isn't over. It's worth fighting for.

"You're my best friend too, Will."

* * *

Ooh you make me live

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me, girl_

_I'm happy, happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Oh ya_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You you're my best friend._


End file.
